Fan: the acachalla-vengers.
'''Fan: The acachalla-vengers '''is a fanfiction written by an Anon. Desc: This is a story about the acachalla family. Note: pleas don't over react if my ip changes again. If someone who is not me writes something on this page I will deal with it. The Story It was a normal day at the Acachalla family house. Billy, Papa and Sue were watching football on the TV. Sally was reading a recipe for triple-waffle sandwiches with waffle-sauce. Spencer was playing Half-Life 3 (HALF-LIFE THREE CONFIRMED!!!!!!!!!!!!) And screaming at the screen. "MOVE BEFORE THE STUPID ZOMBIE KILLS YOU! NO THE OTHER WAY! THESE CONTROLS SUCK!". Maddie was stalking Billy and Gertrude was polishing her crowbar. But in the garage Maxwell plotted their Demise. "Hmm how should I kill them?" Maxwell ponderd. " all of my past attempts failed. Freddie became their pet... Maddie beat up Jimmy Casket and took his money...and when I became a Ghostly Toilet-" he shuddered. "HOW DO I KILL THEM!?!" He screamed. Then he noticed a plane high in the sky. It was a knew type of plain that used nuclear power instead of gas. "Yes... that seems like a good option." Maxwell went into ghost form and flew up to the plane. He materialized in the seat next to the pilot and shot him. He grabbed the steering wheel (or whatever planes have) and steered towards the Acachalla house. "Time to join my little brother." Maxwell said right before the plane crashed. Chapter 2 Billy woke up in his basement. "Huh... what happened?" He asked himself. He saw rubble a;l around him. He saw Spencer laying on the ground. "Spencer! Wake up Spencer!" Billy shouted. "Huh... what is it you Nerd?". Spencer looked around. "WHAT HAPPENED!?! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU CRASHED A PLANE INTO THE HOUSE!". "Calm down Spencer, calm down." Billy said. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!?! THE HOUSE IS RUINED YOU ABSOLUTE NERD!". After a few minutes he calmed Spencer down. They went upstairs to see that it was ruined too. "BILLY! ARE YOU OK?" They heard a voice call. The didn't see anything. Billy was knocked down by an invisible force. They couldn't see anyone though. "Maddie Friendd is that you?" Billy asked. "Can't you see me?" Maddie asked. "No. You must be invisible." She reappeared. "How did you do that?" Spencer asked. "I... I don't know." They looked around and saw a plane that had crashed outside. Then they noticed that the reason they could see outside was that the wall was missing. "That's one of those new planes that runs on nuclear power. That must have given Maddie powers." Billy said. Spencer said "That is the dumbest and laziest idea I've ever heard." "Well I worked hard on it. You could show at least a little bit of respect. We're YOU the one who spent hours on it? No." "You only spent thirty seconds coming up with it." Spencer said. "Oh yeah... I got a little bit too much into the forth-wall-breaking metaphor." "So all of us have powers?" Papa asked. They had woke up everyone except Gertrude. "Yep. All of us." Billy answered. Papa stretched his arm. "Wow! Now I can be even lazier.". Spencer ran in circles so fast that a tornado formed. "Super speed for me!" He said. "I can walk through walls." Billy said. Sally lifted a rock by looking at it. "Aw... I didn't get any powers." She said. "Wow Sally you are the dumbest-" BILLY covered his mouth. "Don't insult Sally! Sue what's your power?" Billy asked, eager to change the subject. "I suck at having powers..." He said sadly. They heard Papa scream like a little girl from another room. "Gertrude!" Everyone came to the room and saw Gertrude laying under a large chunk of the ceiling. Just then Gertrude opened her eyes "did I just hear someone scream my name?" "Gertrude! Your alive!" Papa said surprised. "Of course I am." She lifted the large rock of of her. "So Gertrude has super strength." Spencer said. Chapter 3: "What do we do with these powers?" Billy asked. "We could use them to win the Olympics." Spencer suggested. "We could form a football team!" Papa acachalla said. "We could kill everyone on earth and steal their waffles!" Sally said. "No, no those are all terrible ideas." Billy said "how about we become superheroes!". "Nope. Not lazy enough." Papa said. "Guys I think Billy is on to something." Spencer said. "No one cares what you think, your a nerd." Papa said. Billy said "All in favour of a superhero team say 'I'". "I" said Billy, Sally, maddie, Spencer and sue. "All opposed." "I" said papa, gertrude and Sally. "Superhero team it is." Said billy happily. Chapter 4 Billy, Spencer, maddie and sue were on patrol on their first night as superheroes. "No crime yet..." said Spencer, bored out of his mind. "I wish I had brought my 3ds and my copy of pokemon alpha sapphire.". "I'm just glad I can be here with Billy." Maddie said. Billy cringed. "H-h-hey what's that?" Billy said eager to change the subject. "I think that's Jimmy casket!" Spencer exclaimed. "Lets get him!" Sue said. They jumped in front of Jimmy as he was running on the streets, fresh blood on his knife. "Ooooooo... some h-h-h-hero's? The last time a hero tried to stop me they got a STABY STAB STAB TO THE FACE! HAHAHAHAHA!". Spencer used his super speed to disarm Jimmy. "M-m-m-my knife! YOU STOLE MY KNIFE!" Jimmy said and ran at Spencer. Something ivisible slammed into Jimmy. Jimmy fell to the ground. Maddie turned visible again. "Took him down!" Maddie said. Category:Fanfiction Category:Spoofs Category:Fan Category:SuperHero Category:Superhero fanfic Category:Anon Category:Anon-made Fanfiction Category:2014 Category:Wikia Fiction Category:Fan Fictions Category:FanFics Category:Fan Fics Category:Parody Category:Parodies Category:Jimmy Casket